Spark
by sheltie
Summary: My third Noze fic


**Spark**

**By: Sheltie**

_A/N: Don't own Ned's Declassified_

It was another quiet night for Ned Bigby. Summer is in full swing and he was out of his mind with boredom. His friends were on vacations with their families and he was all alone, which didn't suit him one bit. He was about to hit the hay when he heard a knock on his window. He went to open it and found his best friend Jennifer Ann "Moze" Mosely waiting. Ned smiled and stepped aside to let her in. Moze smiled as she entered and looked around to see that not much has changed since she was last in Ned's room.

"So what brings you here this late?" Ned asks

"I just got back from my aunts and I couldn't wait to see you" Moze replies

"Ahh I didn't know you missed me so much"

"Yeah right" she says though she knew he was right she really did miss him when she was at her aunts.

Moze moves over and sits down on his bed as Ned also made his way over. He sits next to her and gives her a big hug, which she return in full force.

"I'm glad you're back Moze I don't think I could go one more day without you" he whispers

Moze blushes, but shakes it off quickly before Ned can see. She looks at Ned and smiles at him wondering what she'd ever do if Ned never entered her life. At that thought she shivers, which makes Ned look at her with mixed worry and curiosity. He's known Moze for so long when something is bothering her.

"Moze what's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing Ned nothing at all, really" she says

But Ned doesn't believe her one bit and she knows it too. They haven't been best friends for so long without being able to pick up on when one is lying.

"If you don't want to tell me what is _really _bothering you just tell me you don't have to lie"

"I know" Moze says

They both settle in and lie down on the bed both lost in there own thoughts.

"I really should go before my parents worry" Moze says

"Okay" Ned says

Neither moves from their spot, but lay there enjoying each other's company until Ned decides to speak breaking the moment.

"Well you always ask if you can sleep over, you know?" Ned says

"Ned we're sixteen I don't think they'd allow us to sleep in the same room anymore" Moze says

"Only one way to find out" Ned says

Moze couldn't help, but smile as she reached for her cell to call her parents. She saw Ned move to go ask his parents.

"_Hello"_

"Hi mom, its Jennifer I was wondering if it be alright if I slept over at Ned's tonight?" Moze asked

"_Of course it is Jennifer I had a feeling that you'd call and ask that"_

"You did?" Moze asked

"_I figured since you went over to his house just as soon as we got home and that it's been an hour since then so I just made a wild guess that you'd ask if you could sleep at Ned's"_

"You trust me"

"_Of course I do now if were Faymen or Simon then I would say no, but I trust you and Ned completely just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of"_

Moze blushed and said, "Mom you said you trusted Ned and myself why would you say something like that?"

"_Just to get a rise out of you dear have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay, bye"

"_Bye"_

Moze hung up and sighed and fell on to Ned's bed she couldn't believe her mom would say something like that. Okay Moze has had thought of herself and Ned in that way, but that was natural of course you always have a crush on your friend. But it was just a crush that can get over and not think of again only to reminisce. Her thoughts then guided her to her memories at Polk Middle and the kisses she shared with Ned and that made her wonder if those fireworks could still be sparked.

"So did your mom say yes?" a voice asks

Moze jumps from her spot and looks over to a smiling Ned, which made her glare at him. That didn't wipe the smile off his face and Moze couldn't keep her glare up for long as her eyes slowly softened and a smile surfaced.

"As a matter of fact she said I could stay though I have been told not to do something I'd regret" Moze says with a smile

"What do you mean by that?" Ned asks hesitantly

Moze just got up and with that same smile on her face she sauntered over to Ned. Ned himself looked scared stiff as his best friend came on to him.

"Uh, Moze what are you doing?" Ned asks

"What do you mean Ned I'm not doing anything" Moze said innocently

"W-well for one thing you're giving me a l-look that I've never seen before" Ned stutters

"What look?" Moze asks innocently again

Ned backs away, but he soon runs out of room and his back hits the closet. He gulps and wonders what Moze is thinking. He's never seen Moze like this before and even though it freaked him out a little he kinda liked it. As Moze close the space between them she did something she hasn't done since middle school. She kisses Ned. She was about to pull away when Ned began to respond and that only made Moze continue. Soon it was very heated between the two and they both somehow fell onto Ned's bed. When they finally parted they looked at each other.

"What made you do that?" Ned asks

"I, um wanted to know if we still had it that spark?"

Ned smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

"Does that answer you question?" Ned asks

Moze couldn't help, but smile at Ned and snuggle into him as she felt her body form with his. Both of them laid there enjoying the closeness and with that they fall asleep

**End**

**A/N: What you guys think please Review**


End file.
